


Confessions / Alone Time

by lanadeljey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadeljey/pseuds/lanadeljey
Summary: After a showdown gone wrong with Ansem, Sora and Riku have a lot of work to do with each other.





	Confessions / Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m so glad to see that a lot of people liked my last work, Same Sky. I thought it was cute and I’m glad others did too. Anyways, here’s my next work! Only two chapters, the first one being titled ‘Confessions of a Silver Haired Idiot’ and the second being ‘Alone Time’. I originally wanted to make these two different works entirely, but I found a way to blend them together. I hope you enjoy this! The second chapter will be up hopefully soon!

Sora and Riku were on a mission to Castle Oblivion. They had just finished getting what they needed and were on their way out until Ansem stood in the entrance of the castle. The cold, white Castle Oblivion’s shiny walls reflected each other for what seemed like miles and miles.  
“Riku, not only have you deceived me, but you went back to this fool. You and I together are stronger than anything the light may hold.” Said Ansem.   
“Shut up! Nothing is stronger than light!” said Sora. Sora stepped in front of Riku and summoned his Keyblade.   
“Sora…” said Riku.   
“I got this, Riku. I know you don’t want to go back with him.   
“Sora, you need to leave. I have no further use for you.” Said Ansem.  
“No. I’m not leaving. I can’t leave Riku here with you.” Said Sora.   
“Sora, just let me handle this.” Said Riku as he took a step further.  
Sora stood in between Riku and the taller gentleman who held Riku’s heart captive for so long. He turned to face the Master of Darkness and snarled.   
“You’re not taking him again.” Said Sora.   
“Sora, just LEAVE!” Shouted Riku. Sora looked at Riku with a surprised look on his face.   
“What? You want to actually talk to him?” asked Sora. Riku tried his best to avoid looking into those ocean eyes of the brunette in front of him.   
“Just…let me talk to him alone.” Said Riku.   
“Riku…you’re…you’re finally free. He doesn’t have a grasp on you anymore, so you don’t have to listen—”  
“Sora, will you please just get the fuck out?” said Riku. He pointed to the door and Sora’s heart shattered. His eyes furrowed and he glared at Riku.   
“Fine. I mean, you’ve betrayed me so many times that you’re probably used to it by now.” Said Sora as he left the room. Riku stood there, completely taken back by the words that came out of Sora’s mouth.   
“Is that how you really feel about me, Sora?” asked Riku, cocking an attitude. Sora turned around and gritted his teeth with rage.   
“Stupid Riku!!!” he shouted as he left the room. Riku sighed.   
“Boy problems?” asked Ansem, mocking the situation.  
“Shut the fuck up. It’s not like that. Why are you here? Haven’t you found another puppet you can use?” asked Riku. Ansem smiled.   
“Well, I sure have tried.” He said. “But no one’s heart welcomes me as much as yours.” He added. Riku rolled his eyes.   
“Please, my heart hates you and only you.” He said. Ansem took a step closer. Riku took a step back.   
“Riku…your heart…it still calls out to me. You cannot deny it.” He added.   
“I’m leaving. My heart belongs to no one except for myself. I’ve already proven that I can beat you on my own. I’ll do it again if I have to.” Said Riku. Ansem smiled.   
“Very well. Go on and leave. You’ll be back.” Said Ansem as he disappeared. Riku ignored him and left to find Sora. 

He wandered the halls of Castle Oblivion, calling out Sora’s name until he finally saw him back where the Gummi Ship was. He was leaning on the side, facing away from Riku.  
“I don’t know why I didn’t check here first to find you.” Said Riku.   
“Don’t talk to me.” Said Sora.   
“Why?” asked Riku.   
“Because whatever you’re gonna say is just going to piss me off even more.” Said Sora. “Let’s go home.” He added as he opened the Gummi Ship door. They both went in and Sora started up the ship and began flying.   
The trip was silent the entire way. Riku kept eyeing Sora to see if he looked calm enough to spark a conversation. Nope. The boy was glaring the entire way home.   
‘This sucks. I’ve never gotten him mad like this before.’ Thought Riku. 

They finally landed on Traverse Town and Riku was kind of annoyed.   
“What are we doing here?” asked Riku. Sora didn’t give him eye contact.   
“I need supplies.” Said Sora.   
“Will you cut it out?!” asked Riku. “You’re being really annoying right now!”   
“My bad, Ansem. Oh! I guess you didn’t give in this time.” Said Sora. Riku felt a rage he’s never felt before. Without thinking once, he punched Sora in the face. Sora immediately covered his face with his hands and Riku instantly regretted everything.   
“Shit…Sora I didn’t mean to…” said Riku. Sora just swatted him away and took his hand away, revealing a bloody nose. “Dammit! You’re bleeding! J-Just stay there.” Said Riku. He went to the back of the ship and got a towel. He gave it to Sora and he applied it against his nose. “Sora…I don’t know what came over me. I’m so sorry.” Said Riku. Sora noticed that Riku was now trembling as he tried to stop Sora’s nose from bleeding. He saw the tears and regret in hgis gorgeous blue eyes.   
“Riku.” Said Sora calmly. Riku was happy to hear him say his name and not sound angry.   
“Y-Yeah?” he asked.   
“You…don’t care about me…the way I thought you did.” Said Sora, staring out of the windshield, avoiding Riku’s face.   
“…What?” asked Riku. He was so hurt by those words. He would never expect Sora of all people to say such a thing.   
“I used to think that you would protect me no matter what. That nobody and nothing would get in between us. Then you left and surrendered to the darkness and then everything changed.” He said. “I still kept fighting. I just figured that something was bothering you to make you want to do that. I kept coming up with excuses to why you would let something so evil get in between us.” Said Sora.   
“Sora…please just—”  
“You made me feel so stupid back there, Riku.” Said Sora. Tears of frustration pooled in his eyes and he tried to not let them fall. “I realized that I care way too much about someone who doesn’t give a shit about me.” Said Sora.   
“Sora stop it!” shouted Riku.   
“Why?! So that we can make up only for you to mess up again later?!” he shouted. “It was me, you, and Ansem in a room and you told me to leave!” said Sora.   
“I’m sorry, alright?! I was being an idiot like I always am! It’s just that…I don’t want you to get hurt anymore.”   
“Cut the crap, Riku. We’ve drifted apart. It’s clear that you don’t value me the same way that I value you.” Said Sora. Riku’s chest tightened at those words. He grabbed Sora’s hand and stared into his eyes as Sora’s other hand pressed the towel onto his nose.  
“Don’t say that.” Said Riku softly. “I may say stupid things that I may not mean, but I really need you. You’re…my best friend.” Said Riku. Sora—for the first time today—looked back into Riku’s eyes and saw the tears fall down his face. “I’m sorry, Sora.”   
Sora just nodded. He knew if he said anything then he could start to cry. Riku took ahold of the towel and looked at his nose. Riku’s eyes began to sting from fresh tears that escaped his eyes. He felt awful. “It…looks pretty bad. We should get someone.” Said Riku. Sora shook his head.  
“I-It’s okay.” Said Sora. He noticed how hurt Riku looked. He wasn’t even trying to hide it. He felt so awful about all of this. “Hey, let’s just go home and enjoy the rest of the day. Sound good?” asked Sora with a smile. Riku gave back a sad smile and nodded.  
“Y-Yeah. That works. I have some potions we can use to try and heal your nose with.” Said Riku. Sora smiled wider. 

They finally reached home and went inside of the house they built on the island for them two and Kiari. They walked in and saw a note written by Kiari stating that she wasn’t going to be home until tomorrow.   
Sora got an ice pack and sat down on the couch. Riku went to get the potion and came back to the living room where Sora was.   
“Here, lemme see.” Said Riku. Sora took the ice pack off. “It looks like the swelling went down a bit. I’m gonna put some of the potion on. I’ll be gentle.” Said Riku. Sora nodded.   
Riku put on the bright green liquid and Sora instantly felt relief. To Riku’s surprise, the swelling began to go down tremendously, and the redness faded away.   
“Is…it done healing?” asked Sora. Riku nodded.  
“Yeah. This stuff really works.” Said Riku. Sora smiled.  
“Thanks!” said Sora. “So…do you wanna watch a movie or something?” asked Sora. Riku shrugged.   
“Sure. I think after everything we deserve the rest of the night off.” He said. Sora nodded and they got situated on the couches. They put in a movie and began to watch it. 

Throughout the movie, Riku kept thinking about what Sora had said. Did he mean it? Was he really telling him how he felt? If so, then Riku had a lot more fixing to do than just healing Sora’s nose.   
‘Sora…do you really think I don’t care for you?’ he thought. His heart hurt thinking about it. The very thought that Sora felt unloved by Riku crushed him.   
“Sora.” Said Riku. Sora heard the crack in Riku’s voice and turned to find Riku crying silently. Sora immediately sat next to Riku and wrapped an arm around Riku.   
“What’s wrong?” asked Sora. Riku wiped his tears away with his arm want and sighed.   
“I feel bad.” Said Riku. Sora smiled.   
“But it doesn’t hurt anymore? You healed it with the potion reme—”  
“Not your nose, Sora.” Said Riku. “Sora…do you really think I don’t care about you?” asked Riku. Sora frowned.   
“Riku…of course I know you care about me.” Said Sora. “It was wrong of me to say that.” Said Sora.   
“No, it wasn’t wrong. I haven’t been a good friend to you. I…I used to neglect you. You’re right.” Said Riku. “I’m sorry…” he said. Sora’s eyes welled up with tears as he wrapped both arms around Riku’s torso.   
“Listen…I was just angry about everything that happened back in Castle Oblivion. I care about you so much, Riku. I just didn’t want you to get hurt. I can’t lose you to Ansem again.” Said Sora. Riku looked deep into Sora’s eyes and caressed his cheek. He pressed his forehead against Sora’s.   
“You won’t lose me. Ever again.” Said Riku. Sora blushed deeply as Riku stared at him like this.   
“Uh…o-okay.” Said Sora. Riku slowly pressed his lips against Sora’s and pulled him in. Sora froze until he realized that he should probably do something. He pulled away from the kiss and looked Riku in his eyes. “Riku…do you really want to do this?” asked Sora. Riku smiled.  
“Idiot. Why do you think I was so taken back when you said I didn’t care for you?” asked Riku. “I’ve felt this way for a long time.” Said Riku.  
“R-Really? Is that why you push me away sometimes?” asked Sora. Riku frowned and nodded.   
“Yeah. I’m sorry. It wasn’t right of me. But listen, if you don’t feel the same way about me I’ll understand. I’ll let you decide.” Said Riku. Sora thought long and hard. He took Riku’s hand and ran his thumb over his fingers.   
“I…I g-guess it’s worth a shot.” Said Sora. Riku smiled and pulled Sora into another kiss and he kissed back. Riku ran his fingers through Sora’s hair and Sora moaned at the soothing feeling.   
They broke the kiss and stared in each other’s eyes.   
“I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Said Riku. “I never thought I would ever tell you my feelings about you.” He added.   
“Why?” asked Sora.  
“I…I always thought you’d end up with Kiari.” Said Riku. Sora laughed.   
“Kiari?!” he asked.   
“C’mon, you can’t pretend like that’s what everyone was expecting, Sora.” Said Riku. Sora blushed.   
“I guess…but she’s like my sister. That’s just weird.” Said Sora. He yawned and Riku pulled him in an embrace.   
“Wanna call it a night?” asked Riku. Sora nodded.  
“Yeah. What a day…” he said. Riku nodded. Sora got up and pulled Riku along with him. “Come on, let’s sleep in my bed tonight.” He said with a smile. Riku smiled and followed Sora. 

It was the middle of the night and Riku laid in Sora’s bed, barely awake. He had his arms wrapped around Sora’s body, enjoying his warmth. He couldn’t believe that everything was real. Sora knew he loved him, but he loved him too. It seemed so unreal. Riku stared at Sora’s sleeping face.   
‘You’re so cute.’ He thought. He kissed his cheek and fell asleep on Sora’s chest, taking in his scent.


End file.
